


Broken-Hearted Barefoot Beauty

by MerelyJamieMerelyWriting



Series: F*ck Me Pumps and Other Sexy Shoes [2]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Masturbation, Multi, Pining, Teasing, Texting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting/pseuds/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting
Summary: ((Can be read as a stand alone))Farkle is hosting a sleepover while his father is out of town and they break out the liquor.  Josh has ignored Maya since Smackle's party but after he finally responds only to piss her the hell off, she decides to have a little fun and teach him a lesson at the same time.If Farkle and Lucas get caught up in the crossfire, well.... As far as she's concerned, they can thank her later.  Maya is slaying her sexual awakening without Josh's help, how long will he let it go on without stepping in?  Will Maya even still want him by the time he comes around?  (Yes, yes she will.  Duh.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN//: Well hello there lovely readers, it is so very late here where I live and I am so very absorbed in playing Mass Effect Andromeda- I simply cannot be positive that this has been fully edited despite my having attempted to do so multiple times. I may yet go back and edit it further, and I will most certainly be writing more.

          It was a week after Smackle's party, Farkle's father had gone away on a business trip to Norway so he'd decided to host a smaller more intimate party.  He'd still broken open his dad's liquor cabinet for the occasion, his Dad got a kick out of the fact that he had enough cool factor to have occasion to steal booze from him in the first place so any punishment was always lackluster.

          Smackle and Riley had both passed out in Farkle's bed an hour ago, after drinking a bottle of wine together and singing their way through Aladdin, The Little Mermaid, and Moana. Zay had flown back to Texas for the weekend and Farkle was squished into a beanbag playing Rocket League with him online while Maya and Lucas watched a movie on the couch behind him, the TV was mounted on the wall above the monitor.

  
          Maya pulled her phone out and fired off a quick text to Josh, knowing it would be ignored but unable to stop herself all the same. She'd texted him once every other day or so since that night, testing the waters to see how bad he was spooked. So far her texts hadn't been returned but she'd found persistence was key with Josh in the past so she was determined not to let it deter her.

  
          She passed the bottle of sour cherry pucker back to Lucas after taking a long swig for herself. He eyed her phone calculatingly and discreetly before taking his own swig and turning slightly to face her.

          "Uncle Boing, huh?"

          Maya raised her eyebrows at him and looked him over. His voice was sympathetic and his eyes were curious. "Don't tell Riley I have his number."

          He laughed gently. "I was just wondering if she gave it to you but I take that as a no. What do you guys talk about?"

          Maya sighed. "Nothing, he won't talk to me. I'm too young, you know?"

          "So," Lucas trailed off for a moment before continuing, "How'd you get his number then?"

          Her face lit up with a grin as she basked in the memory. "Smackle's party last weekend, he was at the party upstairs."

          Understanding dawned on his face. "When you went to the bathroom those two times."

          Maya grinned and looked over at Lucas. "Well, yeah, and he saw me shotgun Riley from the top of the stairs where he was spying on us so he blew up my phone."

          Lucas' eyes widened and he turned back to the movie slightly. "So he saw..."

          "Mmhmm," Maya hummed, biting her lip slightly and looking at Lucas appraisingly. Lucas had never responded to the picture she'd sent that night either. She glanced over at Farkle to make sure he was still absorbed in gaming with Zay and turned with another grin. "You know, actually, I sent him the same picture I sent you that night. He never responded either. And hasn't since. I'm more interested in you right now though, why didn't you respond Ranger Rick?"

          Lucas flushed and stared straight ahead at the tv screen resolutely. "I don't know what you're talking about Maya, I didn't get a picture.

          "Oh, no?" Maya asked, settling a hand on his thigh and leaning in to try to look him in the eye. "No idea what picture I'm talking about?"

          Lucas jumped slightly when she touched him and he swallowed as her hand started to shift north. "Nope, no idea."

          He caught her wrist and searched her face. "Maya, what-"

          Her phone chirped loudly and Lucas cut himself off. Maya stole the bottle back with her free hand and took another swallow before checking her phone.

          **1:48 AM** _Maya, you have to stop texting me. Please, I'm trying to do the right thing here and you're making it really hard. You're still in high school, I want you to enjoy high school while you're there and not miss out on everything pining after me. Long game? Live your life, I'll be here when you're older._

          Maya's hands went numb for a moment with the ferocity of her rage. She yanked her wrist out of Lucas' grip and looked him dead in the eye, hoping he wouldn't argue. "Don't move Huckleberry."

          He leaned back and laced his fingers behind his head. "Why, what are you going to do?"

          Maya turned on the camera on her phone and focused it on Lucas' lap.

          "Maya?"

          "Don't ask questions," she snapped, placing her hand high on his thigh and pressing her thumb along the bottom of his cock. He was hard enough that it was easy to see the outline of how aroused he was. She snapped a picture a split second before Lucas grabbed at her wrist again and she scooted away quickly.

          She looked at the picture with a dark satisfaction, the light was reflecting off of his large Texas belt buckle and his jeans were stretched over his dick obscenely.

          **1:50 AM** _It's hard because you like me. I like you too, but don't think for one second that I'm missing out on a thing Josh. You made your choice, you're still playing the long game and I'm a single woman because that's what you want. I'm used to not getting what I want the most, I'm used to finding happiness and enjoyment in my surroundings and not my dreams. So don't trick yourself into thinking I'm missing out on anything, you just let me know when it is that you're done missing out on everything and don't you dare ask me to stop trying to change your mind. Because I won't._

          Maya set her phone down on the couch beside her and turned back to Lucas. "Thank you."

          Her phone chirped three times in quick succession and Maya glared at it for a moment before Lucas cleared his throat.

          "Trying to make him jealous?"

          She swung around to him again, smiling tightly with curiosity in her eyes. "Why?" Maya drawled, leaning in closer. "Wanna help me with that Lucas?"

          Lucas drank again and glanced pointedly forward towards Farkle, who was still safely absorbed in Rocket League with Zay.

          Maya quirked an eyebrow. "We can be quiet."

          Lucas bit his lip and looked towards the bed where Riley and Smackle and cuddled up under the duvet spooning. "What about Riley?"

          Maya slipped her hand down Lucas' abs and passed her hand over bump in the front of his jeans as casually as possible, biting her lip to hold the giggle in when his muscles jumped and his grip on the bottle tightened.

          "You guys aren't officially together again yet, would you rather wait until it's three years into your relationship and you're waking up at three in the morning hard because you're still wondering where this night would have gone, or would you like to play with me now while we're young and naive and it's still not a big deal?"

          She almost had him and she knew it, she had an ace up her sleeve. "All you have to do once you're officially dating is convince Riley you two should have a threeway and I'm in. Just let me-"

          "Let you what?" Lucas cut her off, meeting her eyes nervously. If he'd learned one thing in the last few years with these people, it was that Maya didn't do anything small.

          Maya reached over and palmed his dick with a smirk.

          "Let me play," she breathed, trailing her fingers down the inside of his thigh teasingly.

          Lucas reached out without thinking and grabbed her hand, bringing it back to where he wanted it and pressing their hands along the increasingly noticeable line in his pants.

          Maya bit her lip again as a wave of heat cascaded across her skin, blooming in spots of color on her cheeks and chest and making her moist all at once. That was pretty cocky as far as moves went, Maya had to admit it was pretty hot on Lucas.

          "What about Josh?" he whispered, hesitating one last time.

          The action on the monitor intensified suddenly and Farkle was yelling obscenities at the screen and Zay. They both jumped slightly at the outburst before Maya replied softly, "What about him? He's playing the long game, does this look like a long game to you?"

          Lucas took another swig and reached over stealthily to undo the buttons on her shirt, one eye on Farkle and the other on his goal. He slipped his warm hand into Maya's bra as he pushed her shirt off her shoulder to expose it. She shivered and moaned breathily just as Farkle started cussing out one of his opponents for scoring on him and Zay.

          Maya arched her back, pressing her sensitive chest into Lucas' palm with a need that overwhelmed her as he rolled her nipple between his first finger and thumb. He grinned at her as he pinched her nipple slightly and Maya launched herself at him as quietly as possible. She licked along the seam of his mouth and bit at it when he hesitated, looking pointedly over her shoulder towards the still yelling Farkle. She quirked an eyebrow at him and flicked the button on his jeans open in retaliation.

          Lucas froze, struggling with indecision. He hadn't been sure how far Maya would really go with Farkle in the room and Riley cuddling with Smackle on the bed, but he was starting to realize he might be better off just holding on for dear life like he was in most of their adventures together. Farkle looked pretty absorbed in his game and Riley was snoring into Smackle's hair so he wasn't sure how real the threat there was.

          "C'mon Huckleberry, what are you so worried about?" Maya murmured, finishing off the bottle in a few quick sloppy swallows. A drop slipped down her neck and Lucas watched it roll down into her cleavage, mesmerized.

          "Just be bad for once in your life, break a rule. Do something fun, damn the consequences. And trust me, I'm worth the consequences."

          Lucas swallowed, making his decision, and shifted his hips up slightly so he could tug his jeans into a more comfortable position: halfway down his ass with the zipper down. He leaned over to kiss Maya and her hand was teasing at the opening to his boxer-briefs before their tongues touched.

          She swallowed his groan with a smirk and pulled away, pressing him back into the couch before she tugged his cock out of the slit in the front. Maya slipped off the couch smoothly and onto her knees. He grabbed for her arm and missed, looking slightly alarmed, and she licked her lips slowly at him from his knee.

          Maya leaned forward and breathed down over the head hotly. Lucas began to shake his head back and forth rapidly, gesturing frantically between the bed and Farkle, but before he could object any further Maya leaned down. She sealed her lips around the head of his cock tightly and he sucked in a deep breath, shoving his hand over his mouth to muffle the noises that were trying to crawl out of his chest.

          Maya had never actually used her mouth for this before but she'd read a lot about it online, and if her dreams about Josh counted for experience then she was pretty sure she was a pro at this point. She sucked softly, experimentally, and pressed her tongue firmly against the underside of the head. Her jaw ached, not unpleasantly, and she flattened her tongue out as she slid her lips further down the shaft. Lucas was biting his hand and he was squirming around in a slightly desperate manner.

          Maya was grinning around his cock up at him, Lucas didn't think he was ever going to be soft again because there was no way he could unsee that and it was hotter than anything he'd ever seen before. She caught his eye and Lucas did his best to rein himself in a little. He didn't want to get off yet, he wanted to enjoy this feeling for at least a little longer.

          Maya relaxed her throat as much as she could and tried to slide down that last inch. As his cock bumped the back of her throat, Lucas' eyes snapped shut and he held his breath, trying hard not to cum.

          "Zay just said he's only got one or two more matches in him, your movie looks like it's almost over so did you guys wanna sleep or watch another movie?" Farkle called over his shoulder, not taking his eyes off the monitor.

          "I could go either way," Lucas tried to reply normally, but it was half an octave deeper than normal and more gravelly than he had ever heard his own voice. "So you can decide," he tried again, but Maya dragged her teeth up the underside of his cock gently with a challenging look in her eyes and his voice cracked on the last word. Farkle's back stiffened and he cocked his head slightly, but he was in the middle of a match so he couldn't turn around.

          "Yeah," Maya said slowly, lips pressed against the head of Lucas' penis playfully. Her voice sounded a little rough from the head, she liked it. "You choose."

          "Alright, I'm gonna put the curtains down though so we don't wake Riley and Smackle with the TV light. They don't seem like they're coming back from that nap." Farkle reached to the left of the beanbag he was nestled in and pressed a button on the remote, maintaining focus on the game the entire time. Heavy black curtains slid out from the wall of either side of the bed, moving along a track in the ceiling until they closed the bed off from view entirely.

          "You've got that right," Lucas laughed and tangled his hand in the messy blonde hair that was falling over his thighs, carefully stretching his legs out behind her back. His thigh muscles jumped as she ducked her head back down with a smirk. Maya sucked harder than before and then pulled back to swirl her tongue around the crest delicately.

          She looked up through her eyelashes, breathing in deeply through her nose and pressing a finger into the wetness collecting at her entrance as she watched Lucas struggle not to finish. She started up a rhythm, twisting her free hand at the base of his cock as she quickly bobbed over the rest of his length.

          Lucas felt his entire tipsy world narrow down into this one moment, this girl and her mouth and this overwhelming feeling building up inside of him. She slid her mouth down the side of his cock, sucking and tickling him with her tongue before sliding right back down as far as she could with a loud slurp. Lucas jumped and worried for a moment about any other noises they may have been making without noticing. She swallowed around the head of his cock as she pressed the back of her tongue against the sensitive spot underneath and his breath whooshed out of his chest as his vision went hazy.

          Maya kept swallowing around the head, thankful she was already far enough down that she could avoid tasting it too much just yet and pull away gracefully without making a face when he was done. She kept sucking gently as, to her immense delight, his legs twitched around her with the aftershocks of his orgasm.

          Maya realized abruptly that the sounds of Zay and Farkle bickering over Skype had ceased at some point, the only noise in the room was the dramatic music playing behind the credits of the movie they'd been watching. She squeezed Lucas' thigh and he opened his eyes slowly, smiling down at her contentedly before he glanced up and his eyes widened.

          Farkle was still sitting in his beanbag in front of the TV and monitor. The credits looked like they were about a minute or two in. Lucas had no idea when Farkle had gotten off of Skype or what he had seen, but his arms and legs were jello so he figured there wasn't much he could do about it anyways.

          Maya shifted in close and breathed quietly next to Lucas' ear, "You don't mind if I play with Farkle a bit while you recover, do you?"

          "You are something else Maya Hart," he whispered back, shaking his head in amusement as he tucked himself back in his underwear. He left his pants undone though and raised both eyebrows at Maya, giving her silent permission to instigate whatever she wanted to.

          Maya grinned up at him and her hair made it look almost like she was a lion smiling over its intended meal. It was her unpredictability that had drawn him to her in the first place, and her unpredictability that held his interest now, he mused watching with a smirk as Maya crawled on all fours up behind Farkle. His still sensitive cock twitched as he noticed the wet spot in the apex of her leggings and realized she'd been touching herself the whole time.

          Maya stretched out like a cat just before reaching Farkle, lifting her ass into the air and wiggling it playfully at Lucas before leaning in close to Farkle's ear and whispering, "Heya Farkle."

          Farkle jumped and kept his eyes resolutely on the credits rolling down the screen. Maya followed his gaze curiously and realized he was staring at the reflection of Lucas in the corner of the TV. A tingle raced down her spine and circled the center of her arousal before shooting down her legs as she realized he could have been watching them the whole time.

          "I, uh, was about to check Netflix for a movie," he said quietly, jaw tight and eyes dark.

          Maya shrugged her shirt further down her arm so her breast was in full view, plump and soft and enticing, and then leaned in so that it brushed his arm just below the hem of his sleeve. "Yeah?"

          Farkle's eyes snapped down to his arm and he swallowed hard, every nerve in his body suddenly tingling with possibility. He forced his eyes back up to hers and tried to keep the wonder out of his tone when he breathed out, "What are you doing Maya?"

          "Having fun, aren't you?" she murmured coyly, fluttering her lashes in a way that would look ridiculous on anyone else.

          Farkle closed his eyes and took a deep breath, Maya watched him slowly put his composure back into place in quiet amusement. He opened his eyes and turned to Lucas, guarded and inquisitive. "What are you guys doing?"

          Lucas gestured at Maya and smiled reassuringly at him. "Having fun, right Maya?"

          "Right," she replied automatically, grabbing Farkle's chin and turning his head back to her. "Right Farkle?"

          When he hesitated, looking torn and desperate, Maya leaned her forehead against his and said sweetly, "I'm Riley or Maya."

          Farkle's pupils dilated slightly more and he licked his lips nervously, finding his voice and hating what it said even while he told himself it was important. "I have a Smackle though."

          Maya darted in and kissed the corner of his mouth then put her bottom lip out slightly in a pout. "But I'm Riley or Maya."

          Farkle watched his vision go slightly blurry at the edges, a shiver running up his spine, and he stared at her mouth as she threw his own words back at him after so many years. He wondered absently how much he'd had to drink to be so close to considering this already. Nevertheless he tried again. "But, guys, Riley's right over there behind that curtain and I have Smackle."

          She blinked wide fake confused eyes at him, looking from him to Lucas and back again. She cocked her head and said, "They're passed out, no way they're waking up tonight, and once again I'm Riley or Maya."

          "But I can't-" Farkle was silenced by Maya pressing a finger against his lips.

          She leaned in again and pressed another finger down along the seam of his jeans as she repeated herself again, a tinge of impatience bleeding into her tone this time. "I'm Riley or Maya. You're Farkle. It's been Riley or Maya since we were basically in diapers. I'm Riley or Maya, that means you can."

          Maya's finger reached its destination and she flattened her palm against the heat of his cock. Farkle stayed frozen for a moment before he breathed out harshly, the word 'fuck' falling out of his mouth at some point as he lost his composure again. She felt herself twinge with need at the rush of power she felt when she watched him give in. Fuck the long game, she thought to herself. Josh wouldn't say no the next time she got her hands on him, she'd make sure he couldn't.

          Farkle let his head drop forward onto her shoulder and he mumbled breathlessly, "I can what? What do you want? Is this really happening?"

          Maya giggled softly and wove her free hand into his hair, tugging him up to look into her eyes. "Kiss me Farkle, I want you to kiss me."

          Farkle blinked at her for a moment, looking wrecked with his mouth slightly ajar, then glanced over towards the curtains with a guilty twang when he remembered who was on the other side. He was 84% certain that he'd be forgiven as long as he could one day convince Maya to have a threesome with him and Smackle but he was having a hard time ratioinalizing away the other 16% of his doubts.

          Lucas grinned reassuringly at Farkle, running his hand casually over himself through his underwear. "Quit overthinking it man."

          Farkle's eyes bounced between Lucas' moving hand and Maya's breast a couple times before his gaze made it back up to her eyes. She was looking right back at him with a ferocity that usually meant he was in danger. It had the same effect as usual and all of his remaining blood flew south.

          Maya held back a victory grin as she felt him get even harder and had just enough time to squeeze slightly before Farkle grabbed her hair, yanking her roughly to meet him in the middle. His lips slid harshly against hers and he nipped at her bottom lip, letting out a barely audible needy whine.

          Maya relaxed into the kiss, sucking his tongue into her mouth and swirling her own around it teasingly. She guided his hands to the remaining buttons on her shirt and pulled back just long enough to order, "Unbutton."

          Lucas watched Farkle's normally nimble fingers stumble slightly as he made his way through the rest of the buttons and Maya reached behind her to undo the clasp of her bra. She let the bra fall to the ground behind the beanbag and Lucas slipped his hand under the waistband of his underwear to curl his fingers gently around himself, trying not to distract the two in front of him as he pulled himself out and began a slow rhythm.

          He squeezed slightly at the base and held back a groan as he watched her shirt slowly fall away, revealing all that beautiful pale freckled skin inch by inch. He dragged his hand up, pressing lightly along the underside and dragging the skin up over the head slightly before he pressed it back down, as he watched Farkle hover shakily an inch from Maya's boob in uncertainty.

          Maya noticed Farkle's hesitance and leaned forward, settling her breast fully in his palm, effectively taking the decision out of his hands. Maya grabbed for Farkle's other hand, crushing their lips together when he gently circled her nipple with the tip of his thumb. Her skin was so alive with arousal that every touch was enough to send her closer to the edge as she guided his free hand down her cleavage and across her stomach to the elastic band of her leggings.

          Farkle felt his fingers bump against the fabric and groaned into the kiss as she dipped their fingers under the band just enough to feel that she wasn't wearing underwear. Maya's grip on his hand tightened and she tugged his hand down over the outside of her leggings with a needy noise. Farkle's grip tightened convulsively on her boob as he felt how wet she was and he pulled his hand away from hers to slide it into the front of her leggings.

          Maya broke their kiss and nuzzled into the side of his neck, moaning softly as his long fingers slipped easily through her folds to tease at her entrance and then pulled back to circle her clit. She saw sparks on the inside of her eyelids as he pinched her clit gently between his fingers and rolled the bundle of nerves back and forth experimentally.

          Maya bit into the crook of Farkle's neck to stop from crying out too loudly and, if she was being honest, because she wanted to be able to think of this moment when he wore one of his increasingly infrequent turtlenecks to school on Monday.

          Farkle tilted his head to the side, giving her slightly more room because he'd never felt this amazing in his life, and briefly felt guiltily relieved that Smackle wasn't ready to be physical with him yet so the mark would remain unseen as long as he was careful. He inched his middle finger down through her wetness to press gently at her entrance again while continuing to tease at her clit.

          "Kiss me," Maya ordered breathlessly as she tore herself away from the lovely red mark she'd created and thought, as she had periodically since it had happened those years ago, about that time on the subway he'd kissed her hand. Farkle immediately leaned in towards her and she pressed a finger against his lips with a kind of hybrid giggle moan that Farkle had been sure only existed in his dirtiest fantasies.

          "Not there." She kneeled up and pulled both of Farkle's hands to her leggings so he could slide them off.

          Lucas let his mouth fall open as he watched Maya kneel up, arching her back and running her fingers through her hair as Farkle eagerly pulled her leggings down over her ass and off her long legs. They were beautiful together, Lucas realized, as Maya laid back on the plush carpet and splayed her legs wantonly apart. He glanced up at her face and caught her staring back at him through lust soaked eyes. She winked at him as Farkle crawled off the beanbag and dipped his head down, shivering visibly when she felt his breath.

          Farkle still couldn't quite believe any of this was actually happening when he leaned down to breathe in her scent and he shoved a hand down to press against his own arousal where it was straining at his zipper in a decidedly uncomfortable manner.

          He flicked the button open and shoved his still damp hand in past the zipper to grab at himself as he poked his tongue out and lapped at her clit experimentally. Maya's legs moved restlessly as she gasped at the slippery contact and she propped one up on Farkle's shoulder.

          Maya stuffed one hand over her mouth, writhing in pleasure as Farkle began trying in earnest, and flung her other hand out towards Lucas. It felt like he was trying to learn and memorize every detail of her by mapping it out with his tongue and she felt like she could die from how amazing it felt.

          Lucas slowed his rapid pace as he watched her squirm under Farkle's touch and lust coursed through his veins. He kicked his pants the rest of the way off his feet and headed towards them on his knees, overcome with the need to kiss the beautiful blonde girl babbling out Farkle's name interspersed with his own every time she glanced over.

          "Lucas," Maya purred in greeting as he reached them, cock hanging out of his underwear and bobbing in the air. Farkle looked up to find Lucas' fairly impressive erection just a few feet away instead of on the couch. It wasn't so much the size that was impressive, Farkle mused distractedly as he traced the periodic table of elements with his tongue. It was just that, like the rest of him, it was freakishly perfect looking.

          Farkle realized it would probably be a while before he could look at Lucas and not be distracted by the mental image of his cock and the scent and taste of Maya. He watched Maya reach out and drag Lucas' face to hers so she could kiss him sloppily as she reached out further with her other hand to grab his cock and tug that closer too. Lucas kneeled slightly so he could shift his hips closer to Maya and Farkle groaned against Maya as he watched Lucas' cock disappear into her mouth with an obscene slurp.

          Maya let the head of Lucas' cock rest against her lips as she asked him, "Well hello gorgeous, what brings you to this side of the room?"

          "You have no idea," Lucas paused as she sucked him back into her warm mouth without breaking eye contact and almost forgot what he was saying. He cleared his throat and tried again, "You have no idea how hot it is to watch you guys." Lucas glanced down at Farkle and watched him lick all the way up to her clit in one broad swipe of the tongue. "Seriously," he added, feeling himself twitch in Maya's mouth as she moaned around him.

          "Try catching a glimpse of your best friend cumming down the throat of a girl you've loved since elementary school in the corner of your TV," Farkle scoffed, pulling his pants off quickly while he spoke. "Try feeling her brush her tit against your arm when you never thought you'd ever get to actually see it. Try eating her out while she sucks your best friend off again. You're the one who has no idea."

          "No fair," Maya interjected before Lucas could respond to that and pouted against his cock. "You both get to watch and I don't."

          Lucas paused for a moment, uncertainty flooding the moment all over again. "Like you want to watch me and Farkle...what?"

          "I made out with Riley for you," Maya retorted with a challenge in her tone.

          "Yeah, but that was really hot," Lucas responded, eyebrow raised.

          Farkle rolled his eyes and pulled away from Maya for a moment. "So if that was so hot to you, why do you think the opposite wouldn't be hot for her? It hadn't ever occured to me but the logic checks out."

          Lucas' eyes widened slightly and he looked down at Maya curiously. "Is it that hot to you?"

          Maya leaned into Lucas and traced her tongue down the underside of his cock. "I have a recurrent dream about the two of you that I almost always wake up from already touching myself, does that answer your question?"

          Farkle crawled over to other side of the beanbag and grabbed the bottle of amaretto he'd been sipping on, bringing it back over and passing it to Lucas after taking a swig.

          Maya untangled herself from Lucas and stood, stretching. She went back to the couch and grabbed her phone while Farkle and Lucas also stood and passed the bottle of Amaretto back and forth.

          **1:52 AM** _not missing out, got it, k_

          **1:52 AM** _who the hell even is that_

          **1:52 AM** _nvm it's not any of my business, sorry_

          **1:59 AM** _I don't want to miss out on everything_

          **2:00 AM** _fuck I didn't mean to sent that_

          **2:21 AM** _don't stop trying_

          **2:22 AM** _I'm drunk, srry I don't mean to bother you when you're busy_

          Maya grinned and went back to the boys to steal their bottle. She opened the camera on her phone and took a gif of herself swallowing a mouthful of amaretto and licking her swollen red lips, purposely angling it down to get her chest in the shot. She gave it a once over before sending it off. Her hair was wild and sticking up, her cheeks were rosy and her eyes bright and sassy.

          **2:29 AM** _Me too. Never too busy for you Love._

          Maya tossed her phone away from her and grinned at Farkle and Lucas, leaning in to kiss Farkle and reaching for Lucas blindly. She pushed him gently at the beanbag until he tipped onto it and then sat on his lap, pressing her back into his chest and letting his solid warmth sink into her while she tugged at Farkle.

          She pulled Farkle onto Lucas' lap too, arranging his legs so that his thighs were under hers but over Lucas'. Farkle stretched his legs out behind Lucas on the other side of the beanbag, he could just barely touch the ground.

          Maya reached over her shoulder and pulled Lucas into a kiss, Farkle kissing down her neck and across her shoulder. She reached up with her other hand and moved Farkles face to theirs, slowly pulling away.

          Farkle paused a moment too long for Lucas so he darted in awkwardly and pressed their lips together for a second. Maya squeaked slightly and bit her lip, rocking her hips forward into Farkle and back into Lucas experimentally. She figured a little positive reinforcement wouldn't hurt anything.

          Farkle groaned against Lucas' lips as Maya slipped wetly against him where he was poking through his underwear slightly. Lucas felt a shiver go through him as Farkle's groan vibrated against his lips and his hand went to Farkle's cheek on drunken autopilot, tilting his head to a more comfortable angle.

          Lucas steeled his nerves and cautiously slipped his tongue along the seam of Farkle's lips, running a finger down his jaw gently in encouragement. Maya leaned to her left and slipped out from in between the two as Farkle responded, surprised by the swift waves of arousal that raced through him at the tickle of Lucas' tongue.

          It was just as hot to kiss Lucas as it was to kiss Maya as far as he could tell, Farkle hadn't expected that. The same rush of breaking the rules and getting to have something he never thought he'd get a taste of, the feeling of someone he'd thought out of his league touching him and wanting him was intoxicating.

          Maya knelt next to them and leaned over the beanbag to pull Farkle all the way out of his underwear. She looked up and moaned at the sight above her, almost as satisfied with having manufactured her fantasy in real life as she was turned on by the way Farkle would ruthlessly use a sharp lip nip to regain the advantage over Lucas and the way Lucas would wince slighty before grinning in response.

          She reached out, curling her fingers around Lucas as she slid her lips down over the head of Farkle's cock. She watched them through her lashes as she went as far down as she could and swallowed around him.

          Farkle's hands fisted in Lucas' shirt as Maya sucked at him. He had thought of this so many times as he'd touched himself over the years but somehow the reality of it was something entirely different but leagues better.

          His legs moved restlessly behind Lucas and he pulled their tongues back into his mouth. Farkle twirled his tongue around Lucas' and sucked as close to the same way Maya was sucking him as he could. He needed to concentrate on something or this wasn't going to last long at all.

          Lucas grabbed Farkle by the hips and tugged him closer, swallowing the surprised noise he made and kissing him silent. He nibbled at Farkle's lip gently and tugged him forward just a little bit more, grinning victoriously as he felt Maya's hair tickle against him over her hand as it moved in rhythm with her sucking.

          Maya slipped a hand down into her leggings as she realized Lucas was moving to phase two of her fantasy unprompted and pressed her fingers into the wetness there. She pulled off Farkle with a pop as Lucas curled his fingers around the base of their cocks, squeezing slightly and reaching for her hair with his other hand.

          Farkle froze as Lucas pressed their cocks together, tensing for a second before a whimper forced its way out of his throat. He buried his face in Lucas' shoulder as his face burned. It felt amazing, he imagined anything would feel amazing after 16 years of his own hands and nothing else but he had a sneaking suspicion this was amazing even by normal standards.

          Maya let Lucas guide her down and licked her lips, pressing two fingers inside herself and testing the tight walls against a mental image of how much she'd have to stretch to take either of them.

          She trailed her tongue around the ridges of the heads in a sloppy circle and slipped a third finger in along the other two, shivering as she remembered the one dream where she'd tried to fit them both inside but woke up before Dream Maya had succeeded.

          She opened her mouth as wide as she could and sucked them both into her mouth, relaxing her throat as her lips stretched around the bulk of their cocks and Lucas stroked his fingers up to her lips and back down again. Farkle's hips twitched up and his cock slid wetly against Lucas' as it forced its way further into her mouth.

          Maya's little finger was dripping as she stretched her limits with her other three fingers and, as she shoved her fingers back in again, her pinky brushed slickly against her ass and her imagination exploded with a hundred new vivid ideas about how to do this one day in the future when she was ready.

          She glanced up at Lucas and Farkle, who were making out desperately again with Farkle's legs locked around Lucas' waist and Lucas anchoring Farkle's hips about halfway down his thighs with one hand so that Maya could still move freely enough.

          Maya set up a rhythm for her head bobbing and focused on the spot on her clitoris that was extra sensitive in that toe curling way, rubbing in small circles and trying to keep from writhing around too much to rub consistently enough to get off.

          Lucas twisted his hand slightly at the base as Maya's spit lubed the skin there and he narrowed in on the dark hickey he could see already on Farkle's collarbone with his teeth as he felt his orgasm swelling up for the second time that night.

          "M-Maya," Lucas growled around his mouthful of Farkle. "I'm almost- ah-"

          "Me too," Farkle whispered tightly against Lucas' neck.

          Maya moaned helplessly as she started to tense sporadically with the beginnings of her orgasm. She slipped slightly further down than she meant to and gagged as her orgasm hit her full force. She heard Farkle and Lucas gasp slightly and tasted their cum as they came nearly simultaneously, her vision was fading as she twitched in pleasure.

          Maya swallowed one last time and rolled away onto the floor, heaving in a deep breath and bursting into a quiet fit of giggles as she heard her phone buzz twice from where it landed when she'd tossed it earlier. The boys stood, stretching and trying to shake some feeling back into their legs.

          Maya grabbed her phone and crawled over to her purse to grab her too big NYU tee that she'd brought to sleep in, tugging a new pair of underwear on too.

          She stood and walked over to Lucas and Farkle, kissing them both slowly and thoroughly before turning and sauntering over to the curtain around the bed. She vanished behind it with one last wink and crawled into bed with the other two already snoring girls. She laid with her back pressed against Riley's back and pulled her phone out with a grin.

          **2:31 AM** _fuck Maya you can't_

          **2:32 AM** _You're so beautiful, why would you even be interested in me?_

          **2:32 AM** _wait- you'r drunk too?!! Is that amretto?_

          **2:34 AM** _I can't believe I didn't see that right away_

          **2:38 AM** _I can't stop watching it_

          **2:44 AM** _I want to kiss you so badly rn_

          **2:46 AM** _Whoever you're with isn't the only one you affect like that, jsyk_

          Maya's jaw dropped as she scrolled to the bottom of the messages and discovered a picture that mirrored the one she had sent him earlier of Lucas. In his picture though he was wearing tight bright blue boxer briefs and his hand was inside of them instead of pressed along the bottom of his cock. His very obviously very hard cock with a sizable and noticeable wet spot over the head.

          **2:50 AM** _Oh my god, Josh. How drunk are you, seriously though, because that's never getting deleted. I'm going to be using that picture for years to come. Unless I can get you to send me another one some day. Goodnight Uncle Boing. You're welcome for the spank bank material, more to come I'm sure._

          Maya stared at it for another minute before she closed her eyes and went to sleep, dreaming about wrapping her lips around the subject of that tempting picture.


End file.
